Seraphina Fischbach IV
Queen Seraphina Fischbach IV (nee Derwent; 766-826) was a Human woman and Queen consort of Geoffrey Fischbach II, ruling from 798 until her husband abandoned the throne in 820. She was the mother of Seraphina and William. Biography Early life Seraphina Derwent was born in 766 to Lord William Derwent. Her elder sister Alysanne Derwent became the object of Prince Geoffrey Fischbach II's affections, and their father agreed to a betrothal. Alysanne would later confide her worries about Geoffrey's infidelity to her sister. She died under mysterious circumstances in 781. Marriage Seraphina inherited her sister's betrothal to the prince, and they were married on November 22, 782. A tourney was held to celebrate the wedding. However, during their wedding night, a drunken Geoffrey accidentally whispered "Alysanne" in Seraphina's ear while consummating the marriage, an act that would set the tone for their marriage. While Geoffrey "claimed his rights" frequently during the early years of their marriage, his drinking led to him hurting Seraphina during those encounters. When she confronted him once during their first year of marriage, Geoffrey claimed it was because of the drink, and he was not to blame. Geoffrey claimed he did not remember anything of those nights, but his wife maintained that he did recall what he did to her, but felt that pretending to have forgotten was easier than facing the truth. Over time, Geoffrey came to Seraphina's bed less frequently, not even once a year. Seraphina came to loathe her husband, and her cold attitude toward him created a distance between them. Geoffrey remained in love with Alysanne for years after her death, placing further strain on their marriage. Seraphina was aware of several of her husband's affairs, though she became less angry and rather jaded over the years. Geoffrey and Seraphina would have only two children, Seraphina and William. At the death of King Earl Fischbach II, Geoffrey and Seraphina were crowned King and Queen of Cartham. Geoffrey did not like his kingship. He claimed that he dreamed of giving up his crown, but the thought of William on the throne with his mother Seraphina whispering in his ear stopped him. Due to his frequent whoring, Geoffrey sired several bastards during his marriage to Seraphina, though he kept them out of sight. He was estimated to have fathered sixteen children in addition to his two trueborn children. The eldest of his bastard sons, named Geoffrey after his father, was born shortly after his marriage to Seraphina. Geoffrey once suggested bringing the boy to court when William was insolent. When Seraphina threatened the boy's life, Geoffrey hit his wife, but he refrained from bringing Geoffrey to court. The other bastards were mostly daughters, born to baseborn women and prostitutes. Some of them were even killed as children, and many believe that it was done under the orders of Queen Seraphina. Treason and death Seraphina's son, William, died unexpectedly at the beginning of the 9th century. Following his son's death, Geoffrey began to seriously consider giving up the throne. The deaths of his various family members brought Geoffrey to the brink of madness. In 820, Geoffrey deserted the kingdom, leaving Cartham with no apparent heir. Following Geoffrey's desertion, the Royal Council scrambled to locate an heir, and settled upon the bastard Geoffrey had suggested be brought to court. Geoffrey, the son of the king and the prostitute Mary Gringel, was legitimized and crowned king. Seraphina was enraged by the decision and intended to have Geoffrey assassinated before she was arrested for treason and jailed. She died in the Royal Castle's dungeons in 826, and Geoffrey died in obscurity a year later of natural causes. Physical appearance Seraphina was described as a strikingly beautiful woman with a slender, graceful figure. Personality & traits Seraphina was willful, ambitious, and possessed a certain low cunning. She was hungry and greedy for power. Seraphina believed herself to be subtle and politically astute. She hated being excluded from power on account of her gender, and resented the customs and conventions put on her because she was female. She liked to think of herself as the female version of her father, and felt slighted when people did not obey her commands as they would have done for a lord or king, but instead gave her counsel, or disagreed with her, which she faulted on her gender. Seraphina was impatient, and never forgot a slight, whether real or imagined. She mistook caution for cowardice and disagreement for defiance. Her quick temper and her easily wounded pride frequently led her to make rash decisions, and she rarely considered what unintended consequences her actions might have had.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Married Individuals Category:House Fischbach Category:House Derwent Category:8th century births Category:9th century deaths